


flood and a fire

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dry Humping, Dubious Morality, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Guilt, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Season/Series 02, Spanking, and also rick and shane never tried to kill each other, the group never left the farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick’s not entirely sure what’s considered right or wrong in this new world order, the lines have blurred and everything’s turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flood and a fire

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. 
> 
> Rick is in a dark place in this one, he does some morally dubious things, starting with the fact that Beth is underage.

He fucks her in the barn. 

In the barn where her mom and brother and everyone she knew, stayed decaying, in the farm she's known since she was a baby. He fucks her with his calloused hand over her mouth, pressing into her lips to stifle the little cries she makes each time he pushes inside her. His other arm looped around her left knee, holding her open, her pretty thigh scraping against the wooden planks of the barn. 

She was so pretty, that's the first thing he notices when he arrives at the barn. Well, after the blood and the worry and the crippling fear that gripped him while he watched Carl bleed to death in his arms. He can't stand to be around Lori, and he can't stand to be around the man who's supposed to be his best friend, there's a seething anger that threatens to consume Rick and in the midst of it all, there she is. 

In her little girl sneakers and bright colored blouses, pink, pale skin that he wants to dirty with his hands, soft flesh that he knows he could easily bruise. He feels like an animal when he's around her, like a slobbering, feral beast whose mouth waters at the thought of sinking its fangs into the closest thing. At first he tries to repress the feelings, tries to convince himself that he's a good man, a husband and a father, a cop who once served his community with pride, but all that lasts only a few days. 

He's not a good man. Not when he thinks depraved thoughts about this girl, this child with her blonde hair and sad eyes. He's scum but he can't help himself, she's soft and pure and even after she takes a knife to her wrist he can see the lingering hope in her eyes. It was an act of desperation that drove her to it but Rick can see the steel in her spine, the fight in her eyes, he wants her. 

Beth doesn't spare him a second glance, not really, only speaking to him when her daddy needs to relay something to Rick, but even then she's polite, quiet, shy. It makes him hard, makes him palm his cock in the darkness of the night, he bites his lip to keep from groaning out loud. 

Rick's not sure how it happens, slowly but surely her glances begin lingering, her words become confident, “Can you teach me how to shoot, Mr. Grimes?”

“Only if your daddy says it's okay,” he grins. 

And that's how it begins, innocent caresses to correct her form, his lips near her ear when he gives her pointers, his hard on pressed against her lower back when he holds her arms up to aim at a target. Her breath stutters and he can see the blush blooming on her cheeks, spreading down to her chest. Later he notices her watching him, her eyes following him attentively as he goes back and forth from the house to his camp, she pays attention like he's going to quiz her later, and the thought of being this girl's teacher shouldn't make him grit his teeth at the onslaught of images of Beth in a plaid skirt and knee high socks. 

She trembles in his arms the first night he sneaks into her room. Like a frightened rabbit, she shivers and shakes and it isn't until he asks if she's a virgin that she calms down, Beth nods and Rick curses. But it still doesn't stop him, doesn't hold him back from what he wants. He makes sure she's wet though, fingers her tight cunt until she's drenched his hand and her white bed sheets. Beth kisses him with abandon, she flutters her little fingers through his hair, down his shoulders and back, and when Rick lines up his cock with her swollen labia she tenses again, like prey. 

“Shh,” he murmurs, “relax, sweetheart.” 

At his words, her thighs fall open and Rick slides in all the way. She's so wet and small but he has to keep his thrusts shallow because the bed squeaks with every movement and Rick doesn't think he could explain this away. 

Her breath hot on his face, sweat, smooth skin, and when he looks down, blood on his cock, he was too rough, took too fast. But Rick bites at her lips, nips at her neck, twists her little nipples in between calloused fingers, he should feel bad, he should feel terrible for debauching this sweet, wholesome girl, but he doesn't. Not even when he spurts his come all over her flat belly, he smears the fluid, and bites the underside of a small breast hard enough that Beth digs her nails into his shoulders from the sting. 

He kisses her goodnight, zips himself up and tucks her in like a good girl. 

“Tomorrow again, honey?” he asks, and she nods sleepily, her eyes half shut. 

The next time doesn't give them enough time for what he wants to do to her, so instead he takes her out to the near woods, on the pretense of helping her with her shooting skills and she gets down on her knees for him. In the early morning light he can see the light smattering of freckles that lay across her nose and cheeks. She's so young, Christ, he wonders if he could ever be pardoned for this particular sin. 

He groans, low in his throat when she takes him in her mouth, she's not artful in her touches, she doesn't want to seduce him, she wants to _please_ him, and the thought nearly has him coming undone. 

She sucks and licks him like a melting ice cone; her soft hands at the base of his cock, she looks up at him and asks, “Am I doing it right?” 

He twitches in her palm, “Yes, sweetheart.”

She smiles with pride and takes him in her mouth again, slowly taking in as much of his length as she can, Rick lets out a murmur of curse words when the head of his cock hits the back of her throat. She raises her wet gaze to his and he slides a hand to the back of her head, Beth hums approvingly and starts gagging herself. 

Her mouth full of spit, hot and tight, the sounds she makes have his balls tightening up, and then the tears rolling down her cheeks make him come. She tries to pull away when the thick fluid slides down her throat but Rick doesn't let her, he presses closer and watches as she struggles to breathe. 

“Swallow it,” he tells her, pulls away and watches with satisfaction as she swallows his come, “show me,” he says, and Beth opens her mouth wide, sticks her pink tongue out and giggles when he grins at her, “good girl.” 

Rick pulls her to her feet and gropes her ass in a way that has her breath hitching sweetly, he doesn't offer to get her off with his hand because there's no time, they’d been gone long enough and besides, who knows what's out in these woods. 

Sometimes when they're all having dinner together and Shane is staring at Lori and Lori is pretending to not notice, Rick will look at Beth. He smiles at her like she's a favored student or maybe his favorite niece, and the thoughts sparks something inside him; a feeling so raw that has Rick waiting until everyone leaves the table so he can stand without showing everyone the hardness in his crotch. 

Other times he feels guilty. He feels sick in the head and the thought of fucking a girl only a few years older than his own son leaves a sour taste in his mouth. He doesn't know if he would have done something like this if it hadn't been for the end of the world, would he have met another teenage girl and set his sights on her as well? Or was it simply something to do with Beth? With her soft demeanor and pretty face. Sometimes he likes to pretend that she's just as complicit in their affair as he is but he knows he's lying to himself, Rick had ensnared her with kind words and pleasure she had never known. 

And he can't stop. 

Not now when he feels himself spiraling out of control and her sweet affections are the only thing keeping him from blowing someone's brains out. 

The next time he fucks her she smells like bubblegum, sweet to the point of nauseating, and he smacks her ass for it. 

“You smell like candy,” he growls in her ear. 

“You don't like it?” she whispers. 

He smacks her harder and she keens in his hold, problem is, he likes it too much. He slaps her cheeks with the full brunt of his force, and Beth sobs, she looks at him with her big, doe eyes, shining with tears, so Rick leans over and kisses her, he brushes a piece of hair behind her ear and presses his lips to her temple. Then he falls to his knees and places his hands on her ass cheeks, he spreads her open and she's soaked, pink pouting lips, dripping with arousal. He spits on her pussy and Beth gasps, he leans in and starts eating her out, licks at her pussy like she's made out of cotton candy, slurps up her juices eagerly. She’s sweet and bare and all for him. 

She's quiet because she has to be, but Rick knows that if she could, she’d be screaming with desire. Beth’s hips make jerky little motions and she comes on his face, drenches his nose and lips and chin and Rick hums in approval. 

“Your cunt tastes like honey,” he tells her when she looks over her shoulder at him, Beth bites at her lip and lets out a shuddering breath. She gets on all fours and Rick presses her face against the mattress when he fucks her, the crude noise of skin slapping skin and his own harsh breathing the only sound in the room, she’s almost silent and it only makes Rick fuck her harder. 

“Do you think God will forgive me?” she asks after they're done. Laying in her single bed, with Beth on his chest and his hand drifting up and down her bare back, he pauses his movements and looks down at her. 

“For what?” 

She curls up on herself, and her voice becomes unbearably soft when she responds, “You're married.” 

Rick doesn't respond, what could he possibly say to this sixteen year old girl in his arms, reassurances would mean that he blames her and any admittance on his part would only signify guilt and Rick’s not ready for that. So instead he holds her closer, noses at the damp hair near her temple, she smells like fresh linen and he would do anything to stay here forever. 

The thing is, Rick is depraved, he knows this, he knows it to the deep marrow of his bones. The things he's done to Beth and the rest that he still wants to do, further convince him of the fact. He’s done murder, what else is corrupting a young girl, he's ruined her and there's no turning back. 

Lori brushes her hand against the back of his neck and Rick stiffens in his seat, she pulls away and he relaxes. He knows he's being an asshole but he doesn't want to hurt Lori, he's been her husband for more than ten years, he knows her, but after learning of her pregnancy everything changed. The knowledge that she slept with his best friend, the man whom he considered his brother, it was a blow dealt harder than the one he got upon waking up in an empty hospital with the knowledge that the dead were walking around. Rick doesn't blame her completely though, they’d been having problems even before he got shot, but he was a man and his ego and pride were a thing that bruised easily. 

Lori had Shane and now Rick has Beth. 

It's not the same, of course it's not. Beth is a teenager, the epitome of all his wet dreams from the age of twelve to thirty-five; a fantasy, something unattainable that suddenly he could grasp with greedy hands. It doesn’t make it right but Rick’s not entirely sure what’s considered right or wrong in this new world order, the lines have blurred and everything’s turned upside down. 

She’s reading a book by candlelight when he creeps into her room, on her belly with legs crossed at the ankles. Rick goes to sit on a chair in front of her desk as Beth watches him with wide eyes, he sprawls in his seat, legs open and an indecent bulge in his crotch, “Come here,” he says, patting his thigh with a heavy hand. 

She rises from the bed and tentatively makes her way towards him, “Bring the book,” he tells her, and Beth blushes red because she has an idea of where this is going. She makes her way around him and sits on his lap, “keep reading,” Rick encourages, he wants her attention on something else. 

Beth opens up her book and resumes where she left off. Rick lets his hands trail down her neck, caressing her shoulders and arms, he places warm hands on her hips and pushes her down on his dick, Beth lets out a sharp gasp and Rick only presses her down harder. Even through his jeans and her sleep shorts his cock strains for her, he guides her movements. Around and down and he meets her with his own thrusts, Rick can hear Beth’s panting breaths and when he starts feeling the wetness seep through his jeans he lets out his own low moan. There’s something inherently dirty about humping the girl in his hold, it gets him hot and the way she rolls her hips, Rick can tell that Beth likes it too. 

The pressure on his cock gets to be too much and he comes in his trousers, Beth grinds and makes frantic little movements and she’s coming a few moments after him. She lays her head on top of the desk as she gathers her breath, Rick drapes himself over her, and lays his forehead on her back as he holds her in his arms. 

“Sweet girl,” he murmurs, “I love you.” 

Beth grips one of his hands in her own, she gives a firm squeeze, “I love you too,” she whispers.


End file.
